


what you feel is what you are (and what you are is beautiful)

by archetypically



Series: tumblr prompt fills [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Prompt Fic, Short and sweet (I hope), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypically/pseuds/archetypically
Summary: Tony’s calling in the cavalry to start the cleanup process, Steve is off reassuring some (understandably) freaked out civilians about a block over, and Jess is -- Jess is exhausted, and probably covered in evenmoregrossness than she is (what happens without the airborne advantage), looking like she’s just come straight out of the trash compactor on the Death Star. She’s also, monster grossness and trash compactor look and all, truly the most beautiful sight that Carol has ever seen.Look. She’s an Avenger, not a poet. She just takes these things as they come.





	what you feel is what you are (and what you are is beautiful)

The streets of Manhattan are dead silent. Which -- no, that isn’t the typical description of Manhattan at any time, even at four o’clock in the morning when all the bars are closed and the very last stragglers have to find somewhere else to go, or at six o’clock in the morning when the first bleary-eyed commuters are trudging to the subway with Venti double-shot lattes in hand, but today isn’t exactly what most people would call an ordinary day.

Well, what most people who aren’t _superheroes_ would call an ordinary day, that is.

As Carol lets out a long breath and touches down to the pavement, as she blows a strand of hair caked with dirt and monster grime and god-knows-what else from her face, evaluates the junk all over her gloves that’s much the same and is probably going to take a while to wash out, she thinks: yeah, this is Tuesday. This is Tuesday when you’re an Avenger.

Tony’s calling in the cavalry to start the cleanup process, Steve is off reassuring some (understandably) freaked out civilians about a block over, and Jess is -- Jess is exhausted, and probably covered in even _more_ grossness than she is (what happens without the airborne advantage), looking like she’s just come straight out of the trash compactor on the Death Star. She’s also, monster grossness and trash compactor look and all, truly the most beautiful sight that Carol has ever seen.

Look. She’s an Avenger, not a poet. She just takes these things as they come.

 _Really_ , she’s not a poet, because if she were, she would’ve thought this through and considered the general atmosphere; she’d have picked the perfect day, planned a Central Park picnic, thought about some arrangement of flowers. She would’ve considered that something like this that’s been a long time coming deserves to happen somewhere that’s not five feet from monster guts puked into the street and at some time after a nice long shower.

She doesn’t think about any of this as she pulls Jess into her arms and captures her lips in a searing kiss. She doesn’t think about anything at _all_ as Jess’s mouth moves with hers, as she feels fingers thread through her grimy and disgusting hair, as she’s kissing her best friend and everything in the world feels _right_.

It’s impossible to tell how much time has passed when Jess pulls away, looking as breathless as Carol feels. _Sounding_ as breathless as Carol feels when she asks: “Why’d you do that?”

Carol shrugs, trying for an appearance of nonchalant that she knows is the furthest thing from convincing. It’s the whole -- breathless thing, and she doesn’t actually care. Not really. “Because we just saved the world.”

Jess raises an eyebrow, but unconvincing is going around here, because the effect is ruined with the smile that tugs at the corners of her mouth. (Carol would bet that Jess probably doesn’t care, either.) “We save the world all the time, Carol.”

“Seemed like as good of an excuse as any.”

“You know,” Jess says as she leans in again, close enough for their foreheads to touch, “I can’t argue with that logic.”

Carol could leave it there, she really could, but even now, she’s incapable of not having the last word. A smug smile plays on her features with the requisite: “Didn’t think you could.”

And before Jess has time to react, Carol leans in and kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #41 from [this list!](https://carolsjdnvers.tumblr.com/post/186562276945/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a)
> 
> always here for prompts and general screaming on [tumblr!](https://carolsjdnvers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
